Sona the Hedgehog: Ways of Unknown
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: Iris died to save Sonic and his friends. And Sona is her reincarnation. But, soon, Eggman figures out how to defeat Sonic and Shadow and it's up to Sona to stop him. But, if he finds out who she is, then, Eggman will never stop chasing her. Is it worth her freedom? And what about love? Does it fit in?


Iris opened her eyes slowly. She saw she was in a dark room. Only a streak of light came from the next room. She saw a faint glow around herself. She was a gold hedgehog! "Omigosh!" she whispered. She heard voices in the next room.  
"Now Sonic, I finally have the weapon of your demise. I gift from the Chaos Emeralds. Unlike most robots I create, this one is organic. She's alive." someone said. Iris peaked in to see a fat man with a blue hedgehog. The hedgehog was strapped to a wall. He smirked. "You'll just keep on beating you Egghead. Because we never give up!"  
"Even if you have to kill someone?"  
As if on cue, Iris slipped and fell through the door, revealing herself. Her silver eyes looking at everything in curiosity. They stopped at the blue hedgehog. Sonic. "Ugh, am I interrupting anything?" Iris asked. "Of course not my dear! My name is Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik! I created you!" Eggman explained. "You mean, I'm not...Normal?"  
"No. I'm sorry. But, together, we will rule the Eggman Empire! You and me! The only thing in our way though, is this hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog." He said Sonic's name like it was an illness. "But Eggman, I thought we were good friends?"  
Iris giggle quietly. 'Poor kid. She's just being used. Man, I can't help her like this though!' Iris eyes widen. These, these thoughts...They belonged to Sonic! 'Ha! The poor thing believes me! She thinks I'll really let her rule with me! She's just part one of my brilliant plan!' Iris growled slightly. These were Eggman's thoughts. 'She doesn't seem evil.'  
"Good Iris! Show him no mercy! Show him what it's like to be a failure!" Eggman cheered. A plan clicked in Iris's mind. She smirked. "Let me be alone. I want to destroy him alone. I don't want you using cameras either. I want to be perfectly alone!" Iris called.  
"Of course. Show him what your made of 002!" 'He named me after a robot!?' she thought. She growled. Eggman laughed and locked the door. Iris walked closer to Sonic. "Ugh, hey! Hey! Maybe we can work this out! You know!?" Sonic offered. "Hiya!" Iris hit the bars holding Sonic's wrist. "Wow. You're still not going to kill me? Right?" Sonic replied. "No. I was growling at Eggman's thoughts. And, thanks for believing in me. It means a lot." "No sweat! You don't seem the least bit evil!" "Soooooo, how do we get out?"  
"I feel a draft coming through the end. Hold on a second." Iris punched a big crater into the wall. "Wow. Remind me never to get you angry."  
Iris removed a tile in the flooring, revealing another pathway. "You are good," sonic whispered. "I know I am. Now, Come on!" iris called jumping into the tile. As they moved, they came across a guard. Before Sonic could beat it to a pulp, Iris stepped in front of him. "What are you doing with the prisoner?" it asked. "I was told by Dr. Eggman himself to take him to a tighter holding cell. He had somehow escaped his chains. And, unless you want to deal with the doctor," Iris threatened. The guard moved away. Iris held Sonic's wrist and walked. When they turned the corner, they ran at full speed.  
But, unbeknownst to them, Eggman had stepped back into the room. "SONIC!"  
As they ran, Sonic faintly heard Eggman screaming his head off. He snickered. Finally, they made it outside. "Thank god! Fresh air!" Iris exclaimed taking in deep breaths.  
As she falls down, eight people run up. "Sonic!" a pink hedgehog cried hugging Sonic. Everyone went to Sonic. Well, almost everyone. "Need a hand?" Iris saw a black hedgehog above her. She grabbed his hand. "The name is Iris. What's your name?" Iris asked. "Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow replied. "Okay guys. This is Iris. She helped me escape." Sonic explained while pointing to her. Iris blushed. Good thing it was dark out.  
"Sonic!" They all turned to see Eggman in his missile launcher. "That thing? Again? I thought we destroyed like, what, two of those?" Knuckles commented. "This is the Missile Launcher 003. But, 002! I expected more from you!" Eggman called.  
"Be quiet Eggman! I don't care if you did create me! I'm nothing like you!" Iris shot back. "And my name is Iris! Not 002!" Eggman snorted. "I see you've sided with the traitors. And Shadow, how are you?" Eggman taunted.  
"Shut it, Eggman! I have nothing to do with you now!" Shadow shot back. "Hm, looks like the Emeralds gave you an attitude...Oh well. Time to be destroyed!"  
As Eggman said this, he shot a missile at Iris. They collided and were both sent flying. The missile exploded with Iris in the center. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried. She fell down. She was bruised and had shallow breathing. Sonic and Shadow ran to her. "Iris!" Sonic cried. "Sonic, *cough, cough* Shadow, I'm so sorry I caused so much trouble," Iris whispered. "Don't talk like this! You're going to be fine!" Sonic shot back. "You did better than I would kid. Just, rest. We'll beat Eggman!" Sonic laid Iris down. She was still breathing, thank god. Sonic turned to Eggman, clearly angered. "Eggman, this is too low! Even for you! Cream , Cheese, take care of Iris. We'll deal with Eggman." Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Tails, and Shadow lunged at Eggman. Amy, Rouge, and Tails were hit by a missile, causing them to become unconscious. Knuckles was next, having been punched in the face by the Missile Launcher 003's left hand. Sonic and Shadow collided with Eggman in a full-out attack. But, Eggman launched his most powerful Missile at them! they flew backwards, unconscious.  
Cream and Cheese tried to help too, but, were also knocked out. "No," Iris whispered. "Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! I finally defeated you Sonic! Once and for all!" Eggman exclaimed pointing the next missile at Sonic. "No!" Iris started to glow. She floated into the air. A golden aura surrounded her. "What!? CHAOS CONTROL!? But? How?" Eggman exclaimed. "You said it yourself Eggman. I was born from the Chaos Emeralds. You called me the 'perfect creation'. I am not one to trifle with Eggman." Iris explained. her voice sounded like another person was there. Iris held her hand out and the Missile Launcher lurched violently. "Why you!" Eggman screeched. Sonic was coming too by this time. "Wha...?" he whispered. Eggman let loss a vraj of missiles. Iris put her hand up. "No!" Sonic called as the missiles exploded. But, they soon saw that Iris was surrounded by a force field.  
"What?!" Iris smirked. "Eggman, if you play with fire, you get burned!" Iris shouted.  
Eggman growled and fired another missile, but, this time, at Cream and Cheese. "No!" Iris dove in the way and took the blast. She wen flying. "No!"  
"Why do you help them 002. What did they ever do to help you?"  
Iris floated up again. As she reached the top, she started laughing. "What's so funny?!" Eggman exclaimed. Even Sonic was confused. Had Iris lost it?  
"Do I need a reason?"  
Eggman raised an eyebrow.  
"Do I need a reason to help my friends. DO I need a reason to save someone's life? Do I?" Iris explained. Eggman was very confused. Iris raised her hands in the air. "No!" Sonic cried. Iris was going to do Chaos Control, but, with what little power she had, she wouldn't make it. :Thank you for everything Sonic! CHAOS CONTROL!" Iris shouted. A white light enveloped Sonic and his friends, healed their wounds, and set them down at Cream's front yard.  
Iris began to fall to the ground. Quickly, Shadow raced up and caught her. He set her down on a rock. She opened her eyes weakly. "Did we...Win?" she asked. "Thanks to you," Tails replied. Iris coughed a few times. "Why!? Why did you do it!?" Sonic begged. Iris smiled a sad smiled. "Do I need a reason?" she asked. "No," Sonic replied sadly. "Thank you for everything Sonic," Iris commented. The sun was rising.  
"What did I do?" "You did two things really. You saved me from Eggman, and, became a true friend. I don't regret anything. Thank you for everything...Sonic the hedgehog," Iris said as she closed her eyes for the last time. "Nooooooooo!" Sonic cried. Tears poured down his cheeks at a rapid speed. Everyone was crying...Even Shadow. "It's no fair!" Sonic cried. "It's not fair,"  
SOnic and everyone looked up.  
"Do you really want Iris back?" a voice asked. It was a female with a smoothing tone.  
"Yes. She didn't deserve to die. She was so young," Sonic choked at the last part.  
"I agree with you Sonic the hedgehog. You've done the world enough favors for me to return one to you. But, she will have no memories of her previous life. I shall name her...Sona. Sona the Hedgehog! Welcome!"  
The voice disappeared along with Iris's body. But, a few feet away from everyone, a silver figure appeared. She was sleeping. She had silver fur with blue and red streaks in it. She wore a snowy white-blue dress with warm yellow trims. She had a light blue headband on. She wore no shoes.  
She opened her eyes and everyone cheered. Her eyes were both silver and gold (one silver. One gold). Sonic walked up to her and offered her a hand. "Hi there," he said. "Hi," the young hedgehog replied. She showed a faint smile.  
"Do you remember anything? Like, your name?" Sonic asked.  
The hedgehog nodded while accepting his hand. "My name is Sona. Sona the hedgehog." 


End file.
